


凌晨说晚安

by yijuzhangmu



Category: ninerpercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 这是个小刺猬在自家田里捡到一颗小桃子，然后带回家当枕头的故事。
Relationships: 农橘 - Relationship, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	凌晨说晚安

-  
「不要紧张，没事的，慢慢把眼睛闭上。」  
是谁在跟他说话，像童年时母亲替他准备的松软棉被的气味。  
「趴在我身上，对，脑袋靠在我怀里，就是这样。」

身下的热源从两层真丝的睡袍的那一头传递过来，一种持续的温柔的温度。从发梢到脚趾都好好地被包裹住了。

「阿俊好乖……睡吧，晚安。」  
发顶感受到柔软的触碰，然后很快又离开。

这已经是第八次了。

-  
第九次。他对自己说，第九次，就抬起头来，献上一个吻和所有的忠诚。

-  
三个月前。

「小林少怎么今天有空过来？」  
凌晨五点，正在打烊的Q会所。最后几位客人被牛郎们温柔地送到车边，替她们打开车门，一直目送到车在道路的拐角消失。会所里辛苦工作了一整晚的男人们或坐或靠地聚在一起，等着经理每日训话然后下班。

今日有所不同。Q会所本就是林帮附属产业，在一众声色产业里不算顶尖。去年，林帮主的小儿子接手，日益红火起来。但小林少几乎并不亲自前来，传言中是一位天性浪荡放肆的漂亮少爷，流连风月，对手底下的铺子有些懒散也不足为奇。

林彦俊独自坐在不远的卡座里，回话的同时眼波在众人间流转，媚意横生，「最近……有点睡不着，想着没事就过来看看。」

经理当即赔笑地接话道：「您看上哪个了，今晚带回去给您暖暖床吧。」

林彦俊揉着太阳穴的手一顿。  
他没想到这人这么会「揣摩圣意」，他最近是真的睡不着……  
父亲病重，几位兄长虎视眈眈。而他一直以来都在暗处积攒能量和部下，表面上只是林帮主最溺爱的小儿子，一事无成的二世祖。如若父亲真正一病不起，那他这二世祖的面具也就离撕开不远了。

「哦？」林二世祖感兴趣地笑起来，「经理推荐一位？」不等那人回话，又自己补充道：「我喜欢壮壮高高的。」说完还俏皮地wink了一下。

「啊、啊，有的，有的……」经理措手不及，忽然灵光一闪似的，冲着最远处招招手：「阿农啊，来来来。」

与坐在一堆闲聊的男人们有些格格不入，那人独自靠在高脚凳上，手里捏着半杯鸡尾酒正在观察。听见经理的召唤才像回过神来，起身向他们走来。

「这是我们Q最近的头牌，」经理乐呵呵地侧头跟林彦俊耳语，「一直还没出台呢！您要是中意，今晚就把人带走？」

察觉到林彦俊打量的目光，那人也只是浅浅地笑了笑，而后笔挺而优雅地继续站着，没有接话的意思。

一直不出台的头牌吗，林彦俊倒是有印象。

前不久老爷子说看上了某个学法律的后生仔，很能打，又聪明。家里兄长赌博欠了高利贷，眼看一家人都要被逼死了，老爷子出手捞了一把。但是这后生仔无论怎样都不肯去堂口烧香拜入帮会，好像就被老爷子发配来当牛郎了……

不出台好像也是老爷子默许，只要他不是自愿的，客人就不能强行点他走。估计老头是觉得这人哪天想通了会回帮会去做事的，真逼人卖身也不太合适。

不过这个人倒是有意思，做牛郎也能做到头牌。林彦俊忍不住笑了一下，这就是传说中的干一行爱一行？

林彦俊冲这位头牌招招手，后者单膝跪下来，温驯而自然地仰望着他。  
他笑了，伸手捏捏对方的下巴。  
「跟我回家？」

-  
作为风流的二世祖，林彦俊自然不会推拒「头牌暖床」的好意。相反，在经理这样很有可能是他哪位哥哥的眼线跟前和牛郎搅和在一起，倒是对坐实他的无脑人设有帮助。但他一时冲动真把人带上了车，现在就有点头疼。

总不可能假戏真做，真把人给睡了吧。

他还是个处男啊。

谁能想到呢，花名在外「每周都要换情人」的林小少爷，实际上是个有洁癖的小处鸡。

林彦俊叹了口气。

「您很累吗？」坐在身边的人看着他，礼貌而温柔地，没有靠近也没有趁机摸他的手。这让林彦俊感到满意。

他装模作样地打了个哈欠，准备借坡下驴。  
「是啊……不然先送你回家？住哪？」

陈立农轻轻地笑了一声，有些凛冽的嘴角勾出温和的弧度，「不用了，今晚我跟您走。」

林彦俊蹙眉，却要维持浪子人设，懒懒地笑，用手指去挑对方的领带，「怎么，不办了我睡不着？」

「……」陈立农沉默了几秒，「您当然非常漂亮，如果有机会跟您共度，只有一晚我也会觉得可惜。」

夸他的人多了去了，这么又下流又绅士的林彦俊还是头一回听，不免呆了一下。

「我的意思是……在真正的哄人入睡这方面，我也很有经验。」陈立农忽然靠近，似有若无地在他的眉心轻抚。林彦俊并未感受到指腹的质地，反而只有稍纵即逝的热意掠过。

那人笑起来，唇红齿白的模样像个幼稚的高中生，「陪您睡个素的，好不好？」

-  
林家宅子倚靠在半山腰，进正门后是复古式花园，分为一栋主宅和环绕其周围的五栋偏宅，林帮主居住在主宅，五位儿子各自一栋。女眷们都被安置在其余房产，并不能随意进出主宅。

车行至车库外，浓墨般的天色沾上了灰，地平线边是怪异而鲜艳的红。陈立农被佣人带去林小少爷的偏宅，林彦俊前去主宅请安。

「又跑出去玩啦？」林帮主年岁已高，醒的也早，说上几句便有些咳嗽。林彦俊接过佣人手里的烫毛巾，跪在床边仔细替他擦拭脸颊双手，俏皮地笑：「阿爸，我才没有。我去会所上班啦，好辛苦。」

林帮主点点头，慢慢地握了握他的手。常年握枪的硬茧与林彦俊柔软的手心相触。「是该懂事啦，老头子也没几天好混了……」老头拍拍他，「去睡觉吧。」

林彦俊打开偏宅的门，好像已经在一楼的客卫洗过澡的人穿着佣人拿来的浴袍，悠闲地站在客厅一旁的开放式厨房里热牛奶。

「回来了？」那人温柔地对着他笑，浴袍仅仅在腰间系了一个松结，胸前一片风光展露无遗。一手端着奶锅，一手拿着小小的勺子。像是在这儿和他同居了很久似的，有一种贤惠妻子的既视感。

林彦俊瞥了一眼他手里的那一锅奶，觉得有点想吐。

陈立农发现他神情不对，关掉火走过来，「怎么了？不喜欢喝牛奶吗……睡觉之前喝点热的有帮助哦，我刚刚问佣人要的牛奶，你这边冰箱里什么都没有。」

林彦俊不想发脾气，淡淡地回道：「你自己喝吧，弄完叫佣人把这锅碗都扔掉。」随后抬腿上了楼，留下陈立农一个人在料理台边若有所思。

待他洗完澡，陈立农便已经举着吹风机坐在床边等他。  
「过来吹头发，湿着头发睡觉容易偏头痛。」  
林彦俊默默地走过去坐下，听见耳后传来风筒工作的声音，在轻柔的揉捏和热意之中昏昏欲睡。

「刚才……对不起，我不知道你很反感这样。」身后男人的声音低沉而温和，像是在跟闹脾气的小宠物道歉，而那人说话间也只有淡淡的薄荷味道，并没有腥臊的奶气，「你喜欢喝什么？以后我会记住的。」

林彦俊沉默了一会儿，「没有。喜欢的。只是不喜欢牛奶而已。」

「我记住了……这样按会痛吗？」陈立农关掉风筒将吹风机收在一边，指节带着力度在林彦俊过于瘦削的脊骨上由上而下。

「还好……现在痛！痛痛！拿走！」不知道被按到哪块骨头，一阵火辣升腾而上的痛感啪地出现。

陈立农并没有停下，反而笑着捏住他的肩膀不让走，继续折磨那一块：「痛就说明你这里不好哦，要多按一下。」

正在一楼打扫的老佣人听见楼上传来不加克制的呻吟呼痛，停下手里的抹布，面带欣慰地嘿嘿笑了两声。小少爷终于开荤了。

「好啦，现在是不是舒服多了？」陈立农举起双手做投降状，含笑说道，「不然你揍我出出气。」

林彦俊转着手臂活动筋骨，扭过头来瞪他一眼。痛过以后是还不错，全身都有热热的血液在流动的感觉，僵硬的肌肉也松弛下来。  
「你以前……学过？」  
学法律的高材生怎么会懂推拿按摩，好怪。

陈立农点点头，「在学校的兴趣班学的，偶尔给阿妈按一下。」然后伸手替林彦俊理好乱掉的后领，在他有些慌张的视线里表现得十分自然，「小林少要多按摩哦，你这个骨头的僵硬度跟我阿妈差不多了。」

开什么玩笑！林彦俊头一次被拿去跟女性长辈做类比。听见他叫自己小林少，所以热牛奶和按摩之类的都是你讨好别人的惯用招数吗。林彦俊顿时又竖起了尖刺。

「睡了。」  
他掀开被子钻进去，也不管那人如何，认真把自己裹成一个蚕蛹，然后腾地一下翻个身，背冲着陈立农闭上了眼。  
下一秒他的蛹就被人强行打开，一大股凉风拍在背上。  
「你干什么！」林彦俊往后怒瞪，私人安全领地被侵犯和遭受冷风突然袭击的双重愤怒叠在一起。

不过陈立农没有直接回答他的问题，反而快速地钻了进来，宽厚的胸膛贴在他的后背上，右手从他的脖子和枕头之间穿了过去让林彦俊枕着，左手非常绅士地隔在被子外面搭在他的腰上。

「乖啦，我给你当暖宝宝。」陈立农安抚地拍拍他，像哄小朋友睡觉一样，「这样会难受吗？」

哪有这么大一只的暖宝宝啦……林彦俊被他长手长脚困在原地，说一点都不憋屈那是假的，「你好重……」

「这样吗。」陈立农有点苦恼的样子，随后建议道：「你趴在我身上睡吧，这样不会压到。」

不等林彦俊拒绝，陈立农便轻而易举地掐住他的腰一举，林彦俊便不由自主地跨坐在了他的身上。近在咫尺的鼻息和深沉松香混杂着沐浴露的味道钻进他的鼻腔，惹得林彦俊偷偷开始憋气，害怕自己呼吸太乱。

「脚也搭上来。」陈立农轻轻拿额头撞了他的一下，似乎在惩罚他的分心，「头往下，靠在我胸口。这样难受吗？」

林彦俊乖乖照做，这个姿势的确很舒服，浑身上下都被好好地托住，非常有安全感。只是他想象了一下俯视的画面，颇有一种小猫睡在大豹子身上的既视感，又有些不爽。都是男人，这家伙怎么整只比我大两号呢……

「你不准硬哦，戳到我就给你一拳。」

身下人的笑声闷闷地响起，靠在那人胸口的脸颊似乎也能感受到震动。「快睡吧，你再讲这种话，我可能就真的要硬了。」

真不要脸，林彦俊翻了个白眼，自顾自地左右挪挪，找了个舒服的位子把脑袋放好蹭了蹭，再一次闭上了眼。

「晚安。」  
他哼唧了一声算是回应。

-  
他做了一个开心的梦。  
在初夏的日子里划着一艘稳稳的小船，在小时候妈妈最爱带他去的公园的草地上。有蜜蜂和蝴蝶。他热得出了一点汗，不过晒晒太阳有利于长高，这样妈妈也会很开心的。  
这个梦真是太好啦，林彦俊咧开嘴傻傻地笑，跟之前的梦都不一样呢。  
没有漆黑的冰冷的房间，没有小小的自己无助的嚎啕大哭，也没有……装在狗盆里的牛奶。

「林彦俊？」  
他惶然大大睁开双眼，那个叫醒他的人离他很近，帅气的脸上带着困惑表情，关切地问：「是不是做噩梦了？」

他勉强平复了呼吸，声音有些沙哑，「没事。」然后眯着眼看向遮光窗帘的缝隙间那一道刺眼的光，「现在几点了？」

陈立农拿袖口替他擦去鼻尖上的汗珠，顺带刮了一下，「下午六点一刻了，我们林小猪睡了整整半天哦。」

林彦俊抓起手机一看，果然六点过了。他有些惊讶。  
以往也是凌晨五点左右入睡，但通常在十二点前就醒过来，而且中途也会惊醒数次。没有想到……  
「你也睡到现在？」他扭头有点懊恼地问。  
陈立农很坦然地滑着手机，「我中午醒的。但你睡得好香，我不好动，就陪你躺到现在咯。」

林彦俊不自在地抽了抽嘴角，撇过头去干咳两声：「叫张叔送你回家。」

陈立农像是捏住了他的痛脚，有点得寸进尺，屁股往前蹭了蹭离得很近，「早饭都不请我吃？好过分。」还摆出那种小狗狗一样委屈巴巴的表情。

干。林彦俊在心里恶狠狠地骂脏话。自己就是受不了这一套啊，是谁告诉他的……

「已经是晚饭了好不好！」林彦俊从他身上撑起身子，走到窗边拉开窗帘，窗外夕阳下的花园美景映入眼中。「你可以走了，晚上上班不要迟到。」

陈立农也滑下床，走到他背后轻轻地把下巴抵在他肩窝里，扭过头乖乖地看着他。金色的夕照将陈立农脸上的小小绒毛都衬成了金色，明明身躯高大脸颊上却残留着一丝可爱的婴儿肥，抿起嘴巴的样子像一颗圆润的小桃。

距离太近了！林彦俊又在心里吼，太犯规了！

「饭都不管，」陈立农鼓腮，更像小桃了，「那亲一口。」

林彦俊震惊地扭过头看他，那人却还是一副理所当然的样子。

你这样真的合理吗？跟你的金主老板撒娇说亲一口？

初吻还在的林小少爷表示非常不能接受。

没等他把「做梦」两个字说出口，小桃忽然抬起手指点了点自己的桃子脸，「亲这里亲这里。」

唔……不是接吻的话好像没有什么大问题吧？就当亲亲小朋友好了……  
林彦俊稍稍踮脚，快准狠地在目标位置印了一下，然后迅速扭回头来看窗外假装无事发生。耳朵好热啊，快熟了。

强装镇定维持高冷表情时，陈立农发起突袭，在他脸颊上同样的位置啵了一口。  
「好乖。」然后笑眯眯地摸了摸他的头。

刚刚明明还是一副小奶狗的样子，现在又来装成熟大哥哥！这个人究竟是怎样啊！

林·一张白纸·彦俊完全摸不清套路，晕乎乎地硬着头皮扔了一句「你走吧」，一路小跑进了浴室。

-  
陈立农今天又提前下班了。

迎着同事们或羡慕或嫉妒的眼神，坦然地跟着林小少爷的秘书穿过灯红酒绿，走到微凉的沾着露水的室外，然后钻进车里。  
「少爷那边还在应酬，刚刚嘱咐我来接您，先把您送回宅子里。」秘书一边打方向盘一边说，「可能得辛苦您等一会儿。」

陈立农微微笑起来，「不辛苦。」沉沉的目光落在车窗外飞驰的景色上，手指在扶手上有节奏地轻叩着。

车堵在路上，两人沉默不语。秘书忽然开口道：「我想冒昧地问一下……您现在是，在跟少爷谈恋爱吗？」

这位秘书算是从小就和林彦俊一同长大，是贴身心腹，自然也知道他表面装得浪荡的把戏，说「花名在外」其实都是自己放出去的谣言，从来没有带人回过宅子。

更别提，眼前这位戴着金丝眼镜，西装领带禁欲气息十足的优雅男人，似乎已经睡在林少爷卧房里好几回了……

陈立农失笑，反复张口几次以后摇了摇头，对方也就了然地收回从后视镜里观察他的目光。

「不过我也有一个问题想请教一下李秘书，」陈立农从座椅上直起身来微微前倾，表情温和，「林少爷似乎对牛奶特别反感，是有什么深层原因么？」

李秘书的背顿时绷直，口气也变得有些冷硬：「这是你应该好奇的东西吗？」

后座上的人笑着摇头，「我只是想多了解他一点，毕竟我现在在追他嘛。」

李秘书握住方向盘的手微微一震，像是个在心里把他的条件统统过了一遍的娘家人，好半天之后才若无其事地回道：「以后不要让少爷看到牛奶，最好提都不要提。具体的就不说了，大概就是少爷小时候被关过紧闭，两个星期的时间只有牛奶喝……」

陈立农掩饰不住眼中的惊讶：「只喝牛奶？什么都不吃吗？」

「对，所以从那以后少爷有很长一段时间听到牛奶就会吐……别的奶也不太行。」

「我的天……」陈立农揉着鼻梁重重吐了一口气，心里说不上什么滋味。

「你也不要跟他提这件事，当作不知道，平时避开就可以了。」车缓缓地上山行驶进林宅大门，林彦俊似乎还没有回来，偏宅的二层漆黑一片。

陈立农出神地望着那一片黑暗，园子里的灯光映在他的脸颊和鼻梁上，如同一幅光影油画。

「可怜的宝宝哦……」他喃喃道。

-  
当晚，陈立农第一次偷偷亲了一下林彦俊的发心。

-  
「彦俊最近很累？」  
陈立农从背后环住他的腰，两人一同欣赏着落地窗外的陌生夜色。

林彦俊将手里的高脚杯放在一边，「为什么这样说？」

「你睡得不好……」陈立农替他捋了捋鬓发，眼神满是关切，「而且这是你第一次叫我来这么远。」

陈立农是临时被叫来的。当时他正在上班，收到林彦俊的微信让他来邻市，请示了经理之后，经理干脆放了他三天假。

林彦俊并没有正面回答，两指夹着酒杯在桌面上画圈，沉默了一会儿以后忽然开口道：「阿爸情况不太好。」

陈立农默默地走过去揽住他坐下，熟稔而轻柔地替林彦俊捏着后颈。  
「为了一个头衔，兄弟相残，甚至还有人想对亲生父亲动手……是不是很老套？」林彦俊不带笑意地呵了一声。

「至少……」陈立农低头温柔地吻了一下他的后颈，「你不是这样的人。」

「你应该也没有多了解我吧。」  
林彦俊心绪纷乱，想要亲近他却又被心口一块大石压得喘不过气，听陈立农说这样的话顿时感到一阵烦闷，丢下一句话以后便负气地快步进了浴室。

你真的知道我是什么样的人？  
如果你真的了解，恐怕也说不出这种话了陈立农。

他关上浴室的门随意脱掉睡袍，打开花洒任由强力的水流冲刷自己的头顶和脸颊，仿佛这样就能把脑子里的东西都冲走一样。

一双熟悉的手忽然抚在他的腰上，林彦俊一颤，在激烈的水流中抹了一把脸，冷笑道：「谁让你进来的？」而后不受控制地又开口道：「想睡我？来啊，就这里。」

身后的人似乎叹了口气，口吻比平时冷上几度。「少爷，你应该知道我从来不出台的原因吧。」

林彦俊当然知道，陈立农不出台是林帮主默许的，他如若不愿意，谁也不能强迫他。

只是陈立农这声少爷让林彦俊更是又委屈又窝火，逻辑完全没了只想着吵架，「不睡啊，也可以，那就辛苦头牌给我舔一下？」

那人往前一步，将他整个赤裸地拥进怀里。这是两人第一次真正的肌肤相亲，水流在其间肆意滑落。林彦俊一瞬间便察觉到有一根滚烫而坚硬的东西抵在他的后腰上。

陈立农似乎是生气了，手上加力握紧他的腰，「要我做这些，后果你想好了？」

「之前有人问我说Q的头牌一直不出台，是不是阳痿，」林彦俊嘴硬道。「哈，看来还被他说中了——」

陈立农真的生气了，这是林彦俊现在唯一能想到的。

他挑衅的话都没说完，一把被人扳过身子摁在了冰凉的瓷砖上。正要叫冷，那人火热的身体便覆了上来，一只手轻松握着他两手腕高高地钉在墙上，膝盖抵在他两腿之间恶意地打圈摩擦。带着惩罚意味的亲吻凶得要命，咬得林彦俊又疼又委屈，舌根被吸得发疼，只能呜呜嘤嘤地认错。

「被人这样对待，居然硬得这么快啊……」陈立农闲出的那只手在他身上四处游走，狠狠地捻了一把乳头，重重抚过敏感的侧腰，毫不留情地握住林彦俊那根已经硬得直挺挺抵在两人小腹之间的阴茎，取笑着他的激动。

林彦俊百口莫辩，小处鸡的难处你懂个头啊。

「要我给你舔？」陈立农用指甲剐蹭过颤颤流着粘液的龟头，脸上的笑是林彦俊从未见过的顽劣，「你要怎么回报我？」

他咬牙断断续续地思考着，偏偏那人一直不放过他，把玩玩具似的揉捏那根不经人事的秀气东西，搞得林彦俊根本没想出什么回答，脑子里只有「这一下好舒服哦」、「混蛋不要这么用力啊」这样的话。

陈立农凑到他耳边，缓慢地轻轻舔舐过薄薄的耳廓，一口叼住他的耳垂，滚烫的鼻息随之冲进他的耳蜗里，林彦俊一下子腿软地往下掉，又被他捞在怀里。

被蹂躏得红肿情色的嘴唇被手指并不温柔地撬开，两根属于男人的修长手指在他的口腔里肆意梭巡，掠过敏感的上颚和侧边腮肉，滑过一颗颗牙齿，夹着小舌头往出拽。林彦俊要被他玩晕了，乖乖地把舌头伸出来，看着陈立农再一次凑近，认真而缓慢地用舌尖舔着他的，像两只小狗。

「你知道吗，很早之前我就想让你给我口交了。」陈立农的视线随着手指，自他的额头向下一路滑到锁骨又回到嘴唇，贴上来如亲吻似呢喃地说，「宝贝，你嘴那么小，又那么热，吃着我的东西一定爽翻了。还会用那种委屈巴巴的表情抬头看我，却被我捅得说不出话只能哭，张着嘴吐着舌头要我射给你，再把它们统统咽下去……」

林彦俊动弹不得，又被他的话语刺激得更有感觉了，不自觉地用那根在两人的小腹上轻轻摩擦获得快感。  
「陈立农……帮帮我，」林彦俊被激烈的亲吻和陈立农下流的话逼得眼角发红，只顾得上爽了，什么话都敢说。「帮帮我……」他讨好地凑过去伸着小舌头，小猫舔奶一样在男人的脖子和颈窝里蹭，「我们互相帮帮嘛，好不好？」急切而娇嗔地，底下又开始偷偷地蹭。

「老实点。」陈立农拍了他屁股一把，挺翘的肉感令人爱不释手，顺手就捏着屁股把人抱了起来，「回床上再弄你。」

林彦俊被扔在床铺中央，眼前赤裸的男人身前挺着一根凶神恶煞的肉棍，带着一丝戏谑的笑意朝他靠过来。

「宝贝想怎么玩？69喜欢么？」陈立农舔着他不甚明显的喉结，手抓住他的往下伸，带着他一起给自己撸。

林彦俊虽然没吃过猪肉，倒也知道69是什么，一时之间有点难以接受，连忙加快了手上的动作，乖乖地一口一口亲在陈立农嘴上，「不用啦，摸摸，摸摸就可以……」说着还在人身上暗示性地挺胯求摸。

陈立农很受用似的眯起眼睛笑，握住林彦俊那根撸到最底，揉过两个阴囊，指腹似有若无地滑过会阴，再从根部像挤牛奶一般往上撸，拇指一直在精孔上打圈摩梭。

几个回合下来林彦俊就坚持不住了，一口咬在人肩膀上抖着腰射了陈立农一手。射完了就躺在那哈赤哈赤喘气，手上动作也明显慢了许多。

「好好干活，」陈立农威胁地捏了一把软下来的林小弟，「不然就用嘴来。」

林彦俊不情不愿地跪坐起来认真给撸，陈立农又说他手活烂，命令他叫几声来助兴，「叫骚点。」

「唔唔……啊哥哥，」林彦俊娇娇软软地叫，像是真被他操翻了似的，「哥哥好棒！好厉害啊啊，不行呜呜，好大，啊啊，好哥哥要把我操死了呜呜要坏了……」

手里的大家伙顿时又硬了一些，林彦俊继续乖乖地叫着好哥哥好爸爸，还把鲜红的小舌头吐出来给人看，陈立农才终于闷哼了一声射了出来。

「怎么这么会叫？」陈立农笑着逗他，伸手捧着他的脸咬了一口，「骚死了。」

林彦俊笑得有些羞涩，内心想着，这么多年的片不是白看的……

-  
几天后终于传来好消息，林帮主休养得当，病情有所缓解。林彦俊自是松一口气，但暗中派人加快筹备人手武器，以免几位兄长随时暴起。今晚是一个难得的休憩时间，他正与好友前往近郊的酒庄小住一晚，正在露台上举杯闲聊便接到了陈立农的电话。

「林少，有人想强行带我出台。」

「谁？」林彦俊眯起了眼睛，「来闹事的？」

陈立农也很无奈，「好像是某位高官的小千金……」他说了一个常常出现在新闻上的名字。

林彦俊沉默了几秒，「等我一小时。」

他赶到Q时，陈立农正坐在最贵的卡座里，身边坐着一位小姑娘，她身后站着几位健硕的保镖。  
「秦小姐好啊，好久不见了。」林彦俊微笑坐下，招呼身后跟着他的几个男人坐在一边。那少女穿着时髦妆容精致，浑身透出贵气，似乎是不愿意搭理他，只顾着跟陈立农说话。「您别难为他了，Leo从来都不出台的。」

少女斜眼一挑，倒是俏生生地笑起来，「哟，这话说得。在这儿工作的还能不出台？卖艺不卖身？」说罢，身后几位精壮的西装男便整齐地往前迈了一步，裤侧隐隐透出枪支的形状。

陈立农本来正从少女头顶冲他扮鬼脸，无辜又欠揍。一见这阵势也坐得笔直，颇为戒备地，精致的西装下肌肉绷紧，似乎准备着随时暴起。

林彦俊挥手示意靠近的保全们往后撤，温和地笑道：「Leo不算会所的正式员工，确切地说，只是待在宅子里闲不住，求我放他出来玩几天而已。」少女面色一顿，未能想明其中关系，林彦俊随即道：「我带来这几个都是新来的，又高又帅又会哄人开心，秦小姐随便挑。」

他站起身来系好西装扣，表演出最礼貌而完美的笑容：「您慢慢玩，我带外子先走了。」

陈立农非常有眼力见，一见他站起来就跟了过去。后面几个男人迅速拦住秦小姐的视线和她攀谈起来，两人快步地穿过会所躲进了林彦俊的办公室。

陈立农还沉浸在刚才林彦俊那声外子里边，喜滋滋地去抱他：「好含蓄啊我们宝宝，叫老公就老公嘛，还外子，装古典哦。」熟练地把脸埋在对方的肩窝里，嗅到一点红酒的气味混着体香，非常满足，「可以再叫一声听听看吗？」

怀里的人并不回应他，反而只是笔直地站在原地，表情似有所思。

这的确是一步险棋，陈立农自己也知道。再撒娇卖痴反而讨人嫌，他乖乖地放开了手，像个小学生一样站着等训话。

长时间的疲累让林彦俊有些撑不起架势了，难得能够休息的时间却因为……

「陈立农，这就是你对我好的原因吗。」林彦俊没有看他，淡淡地问，「对我好，陪我睡觉，就为了让我给你挡枪？你知道刚才有多危险吗？不仅是你我，整个帮会都有可能被迁怒……」

高挑的男人垂眸站在几米之外，办公室诡异地安静着，与隔音墙外的喧闹对比强烈。

林彦俊发不出脾气，他实在是有点累了，「看我为了你去赔笑，像条狗一样被耍得团团转，很爽吧？」

「我不是这个意思……」陈立农往前踏了一步，却又停顿在原地，伸出的手迟疑地定在半空中。

「不是这个意思？」林彦俊淡淡地笑了声，「不要告诉我你真的不知道怎么对付她，走投无路才给我打了电话。」

空间陷入尴尬的沉默中。

是啊，他的甜言蜜语那么多，哄得所有人晕头转向，没道理搞不定这么个小姑娘。

「我的意思是……我想看你为了我吃醋，想知道在你心里我到底是什么。」陈立农缓慢而坚定地走向他，眼里闪烁着不知名的光，「是玩物，随便就可以送给人的东西？还是说你也会舍不得我，会认定我是你的，是你一个人的。」

话音未落，陈立农抓住他微凉的手指单膝跪了下去，如同第一次见面那般温驯、赤诚地仰视着他，像是一头年轻气盛的雄狮乖巧地趴在了草地上。

「那你呢？你明明知道这些，为什么会来？」陈立农执着地看着他的眼睛，似乎想从中找到自己满意的答案。「告诉我，宝宝，你在想什么？」

林彦俊撇过头去不看他，心里委屈得要命，胸口一阵一阵地发闷。  
「哎哟，别哭啊。」陈立农顿时慌了，站起来捧着他的脸，拇指温柔地替他擦去眼泪，然后薄薄的嘴唇印在泪痕上，一下一下地啄，「别哭啊宝宝……我错了，啊，我错了好不好，别哭了。」

怀里那个死死咬着嘴巴不愿意哭出声的小泪包哽了好半天，才憋出一句完整的话。

「我、我在想什么？」  
「你既然想看我做这些，我就做给你看！你这个白眼狼，气死我了他妈的呜呜……」

-  
两个人叽叽喳喳地擦眼泪互相打闹，忽然之间空气又静止了。像是上自习课时突然出现的短暂寂静那样。

陈立农有些不好意思地抿着嘴笑，小桃脸红扑扑的。  
「那我们现在是……谈恋爱吗？」

林彦俊虽然也红着脸，但瞪人的气势很足：「不然是怎样！」

「哎哟，怎么又生气啦，来给老公啵啵。」

-  
谈恋爱当然跟之前不同啦，陈立农以准备法考为由搬进了林小少爷的宅子里，会所也自然就不去了。林帮主向来溺爱小儿子，得知陈立农是因为跟林彦俊确定了关系才在会所辞职，便也没有多加过问。

但还是会在家里碰面的。  
林彦俊有事出门，陈立农看完书私心去花园转转活动筋骨，不想便碰上了由二儿子陪伴散心的林帮主。

此时再扭头就走显得太没礼貌，陈立农继续拉伸手臂，笑着跟老爷子问好。老头一直对他印象很好，现在更是把陈立农当成即将「入赘」的自家人，聊起来颇为亲热。

「忙完法考，过一阵子就和小俊去把证领了吧。」林帮主如同一个普通而慈爱的岳父，拍拍陈立农的手背，「老人家等不起咯。」而老人身后的男人目光晦暗不清，嘴角平平。

陈立农显然没想到这一出，有点惊慌，但更多的还是被祝福的快乐。只好说「等阿俊回来跟他商量」这样的话，把两人送走了。

目送着两人走进主宅以后，陈立农呼吸着新鲜空气，沿着精致的不知名花藤走廊散着步。不一会儿，他预料中的那个人果然叫住了他。

「陈先生留步。」林家二儿子，林彦俊的二哥笑眯眯地站在几米之外。

陈立农不易察觉地捏了捏拳，换上笑容转过身去。  
「二哥？有什么事？」

「也没什么，就是跟陈先生提个醒……」男人斯文地用手帕擦着手，「在陈先生头一次拜访舍弟的偏宅之前，我就有所耳闻，彦俊似乎对陈先生很感兴趣，在父亲那儿问了许多陈先生的消息，说陈先生脑子聪明，文韬武略都是顶尖啊。」

陈立农强行克制住自己挑眉和嘲讽的冲动，深呼吸好几次以后才勉强摆出正经的表情。却不曾想对方以为他是被自己所说的话动摇了心神，还正在暗自得意。

「没想到……」他的语气很沉重，听得林二哥眼睛发亮，觉得自己这一手离间计实在是妙，「没想到，我们阿俊竟然暗恋了我这么久。」陈立农说完便挂上宠溺的笑容，兀自摇着头哼着小调走掉了。

-  
当晚，陈立农在二楼露台上荡着秋千滑手机，余光能看见林彦俊的座驾慢悠悠地开进了车库，几分钟的安静后，一阵蹬蹬蹬的脚步声朝自己而来。

「那个狗东西跟你说什么了？」  
林彦俊显然是小跑上来的，又累又气，胸口还在不断起伏，表情满是厌恶。「我在车库捡到一个小纸条，说二少下午在走廊拦着你说话。这个恶心人的家伙……」

陈立农锁起屏幕，招手示意他坐过来一起荡。  
「没什么啊，他说阿俊暗恋我很久了，」陈立农扁嘴，又使出小桃脸招数，「你都不跟我讲，明明是你先喜欢我的哦。」

林彦俊愣了，「什么东西……」然后开始恼羞成怒：「谁暗恋你！走开啦！」一边骂一边搡他，推得陈立农一边笑一边东倒西歪。

「还有哦，不要骂人家是狗东西，不然你是什么？」陈立农刮了他鼻尖一下，又把人捞进怀里。

林彦俊沉默了一会儿，「汪」地叫了一声。

陈立农默默地扶住额头，把人抱回卧室里了。  
老婆太记仇，宁愿自损一万也要伤敌八十，陈立农表示很惆怅。

「今晚要那个吗？」陈立农把人小心放在床上，俯身撑在他脸边，亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭他的，「你知道吗，今天下午我还碰到岳父了……他问我，我们要什么时候扯证。」林彦俊呆呆的大眼睛望着他，不自觉地咽了咽口水，小巧的喉结上下一滚。

虽然他们已经同居几个月，但林彦俊先前一直忙于照顾父亲和帮会的明暗事宜常常在外奔波，偶尔回了偏宅也是累得倒头就睡。还好陈立农十分体谅，像照顾刚出生的猫咪一样，通常林彦俊一进门他就把人抱起来，换衣洗澡样样包办。

「那，我先去洗澡……」林彦俊躲开他的眼睛，鬓发在打闹中凌乱地盖在发红的耳朵上。下定决心似的，一把推开陈立农坐了起来。

某人懒懒地躺在床上，顺手拍了眼前圆嘟嘟屁股一把，泛起可爱又肉欲的浪。「洗干净哦，不然我亲自给你洗第二遍。」  
林彦俊飞快地溜进了浴室。

-  
水声在浴室里回响，陈立农侧躺在床上撑着脑袋出神。

他早就看出来林彦俊只是装得风骚，每回被他逗一逗就红耳朵，亲狠一点就喘不过气，哪里像个身经百战的。他只不过是假装不知道罢了，偶尔还能欺负一下林彦俊。比如刚才——叫那个小处鸡自己做清理洗干净，他现在应该在浴室里很苦恼吧？陈立农不由得笑出了声。

「陈立农！」小处鸡喊他，声音在水汽里闷闷地，「帮我拿下睡衣！」

啧，穿什么睡衣，麻不麻烦。  
为了即将到来的性福生活，他还是没有忤逆老婆的话，拿着睡衣打开浴室门，一瞬间愣住了。

鼻腔很酸很热。喉咙很干。头顶在发出嗡嗡的声音。  
原来电视剧里的流鼻血是真的。

-  
林彦俊撩起眼皮乖巧地看他，稍稍停止了动作，「放在架子上就好，辛苦你啦。」

陈立农站在原地捏紧拳头忍住冲上去打他屁股的念头，声音涩哑地像着了火，一步步地朝他走过去，「要我帮忙吗？」语气还是温柔又绅士，却不容拒绝地靠近着。

「啊？」林彦俊像是有些苦恼，「我是不太会啦……」纯得要命。

镜子里赤裸而雪白的身体反身跪坐在那张穿衣椅上，一手攥着椅背边沿，一手正在自己身后的蜜口附近探索着。拧着身子低低地趴着腰，两条小腿侧在身外，费力地转过头看着镜子里纤细的身躯，正在试图扩张自己。

陈立农盯着那里。  
肉红色。小小的。滴着粘粘的水。好像在吸着手指。很热情。  
他的喉结又滚了滚。

几米之外的人忽然暗下来的眼神让林彦俊感到害怕，自觉作得有点过分了，老老实实地想要先从椅子上踩到地面来。

「趴回去，」陈立农不知何时站到了他身后，弯腰捏住他的小腿径直放回原本的位置，说不清是什么表情，却让林彦俊本能地开始发抖。「老公拿手插你。」

林彦俊勾引人的计划成功，效果却有些不受控制了。  
他被陈立农命令把腰塌到最底下，如同发情的母猫让尾一般高高地把屁股给出去，感受着男人的手指裹着滑腻的水基润滑剂在进进出出。

陈立农要求他不能把头埋下去，转过来继续看镜子，看他是怎么用手指玩他的。男人都爱这样刺激的画面，林彦俊乖乖地看着镜子里的咸湿画面，越看越硬，忍不住上手先给自己撸。

「陈立农…呜呜，够、够了……」他自觉要射，却本能地知道如果自己现在先偷偷射一次，陈立农一定不会放过他，所以又开始装乖，两只手抱着男人的腰撒娇，「可以了，唔，我们去床上嘛……」

忍得很辛苦啊……他抬头看着一脸隐忍的青年，正巧被对方鬓角滴落的一滴汗珠砸到了脸颊。

陈立农也在看他，眯着眼表情有些困扰，像是在研究怎么才能把他完整地吃进肚子里。林彦俊迎着他的目光羞涩而热情地看回去，将青年那滴汗用指腹抹掉，然后慢条斯理地，顶着陈立农愈加深邃的眼神，伸出软而粉嫩的舌头舔掉那一点咸。

舌尖慢慢地从指尖滑到指腹，将属于眼前男人的荷尔蒙完全吃进嘴里，但好像还不够，继续勾舔指腹上的纹理，包裹进潮湿的口腔，柔嫩的嘴微微张成O形细细地吸吮，当着男人的面给自己的手指做口交。

陈立农实在看得火起，既是底下憋得发痛，又因为被小处男勾引成这样而对自己生气，抬手握住他脆弱的脖颈，「想吃鸡巴了？」

林彦俊含着手指眼弯弯地笑，颇带暗示性地往他底下看，「想吃你的。」

把人拦腰从椅子上抓起来大步流星地扛回了床上，林彦俊被他弄在肩上还开心地笑，听得陈立农更生气了。

「笑什么？」他握着林彦俊薄薄一片的侧胸，把满手滑腻的东西抹在那人的乳头上，满意地收获两颗挺翘的果实，「笑什么？跟老公说说？」

林彦俊抿着嘴继续笑，像一只犯错又装乖的猫，「不要。」然后又说，「我明明很乖。」他轻轻向上挺胯，示意对方看看那根还被他握在手里不准自己射，前端已经流得一塌糊涂的性器。

大手往下捏住蜜桃臀的软肉抓揉，两人的发丝都交缠在一起，鼻息急促失控，「宝贝儿想怎么射？」啪地一掌拍在屁股上，引得林彦俊两条缠在他劲腰上的大长腿兴奋地更加收紧，发出愉悦而可爱的叫声。

「想你弄我，」林彦俊两手勾在他后颈上，整个人往上贴着求吻，「想让你干我干到射出来…啊啊……」

硕大圆润的龟头抵在穴口，轻轻摆胯就能拉出淫靡的水线。那里边不光是润滑剂，陈立农笃定地认为，还有林彦俊自己流的水。

反复的玩弄逼得林彦俊想翻脸骂人，又迫于眼下形势只能伏低做小，抽了抽鼻子可怜巴巴地：「进来吧，快点快点，陈立农快点…你老婆要死掉了呜呜…」

陈立农居高临下地睥睨着可怜可爱的小猎物，忽地笑起来，「不愧是我老婆，第一次就这么浪。」

「谁、谁说的！」林彦俊闹了个大红脸，交缠在男人后腰的两只脚不自觉地蜷缩起来，「什么第一次……」

「好了乖了，不闹你了。」  
亟待已久的大东西缓缓填进去，林彦俊抓着青年有力的小臂反复往上蹭着床单试图脱离这样的酸胀。然后陈立农便抓着他的脚踝拉回来，借着惯性挺胯狠狠地撞进去。「跑什么？想去哪？」

「再想逃半步，把你锁起来关在卧室里操一辈子。」  
胸口被咬了一口重的，火辣辣颤巍巍地肿起来。甬道里也是火辣而爽快的热意，随着那根凶器的肆意挺进而呼吸，生怕一不小心被捅了个穿。

累积在那一点上的痒感越来越强烈，林彦俊哭着求着去亲青年的喉结，讨好地前后摆腰，「老公…呜老公，要去，要去了啊啊…用力一点，再、再一点点啊啊——」

浓稠的精液喷薄而出，两人小腹之间湿滑一片，在抽插的动作间磨得到处都是。高潮中的小洞不断痉挛紧缩，夹得陈立农额角青筋微现才勉强忍下射精感。

「别夹！」又一巴掌拍下去，可怜的小屁股上顿时浮现鲜红的指印。

「我忍不住嘛……」林彦俊抽抽嗒嗒地扁嘴，被捏着脸亲了个头晕眼花，又乖乖挨肏了。

「不要了，呜啊…不要嗯……」  
「嗯？那要什么？」  
「亲亲，要亲亲…」

-  
陈立农参加法考那天，林彦俊比他还紧张。之前他好说歹说才把人劝下来，没有在考点旁边的五星级酒店整租一个月套房。

「堵车怎么办！」林彦俊啃着手指，显得很焦急，「如果前一天晚上才住过去，你不适应然后失眠怎么办！」

对付想东想西的最好解决办法就是——直接把人扛回床上办了，让他没心思再想那些。

对陈立农而言法考并不难，即便在准备的几个月时间内还做了很多别的打算，当天也是轻松上阵。写完试卷时别的考生都还在奋笔疾书，他撑着下巴坐在位子上淡淡地惆怅：考完了，以后老婆就没有这么殷勤又贴心了吗，人生啊……

因为要陪陈立农备考（陪接送加上午饭午休），凑巧赶上法考同一天的林帮主例行去医院的全面检查林彦俊就交给别人代劳了。这也正好给了两人机会胡闹，宅子里没有长辈，到处都是可解锁的新地点。他们偷偷在花园的走廊里做了一次，陈立农背着林彦俊飞快地溜回偏宅里洗澡。

「要不要出去旅游？」两个人泡在浴缸里互相搓泡泡，陈立农忽然问他，表情好像很兴奋，又有点委屈，「我们都没有一起出去玩过～」

提心吊胆一整天又被折腾了这么久，林小少爷认真地思考了一会之后说：「可以，但是再过一段时间？等阿爸身体好一点，现在我不放心。」

「好啊，那我就开始准备咯，你有空我们就出发！」青年非常满足地笑起来，抱着他的样子好像全世界最喜欢他那样紧紧地，让林彦俊也感到幸福。

许多年前他也曾感受过这样的温暖。春天的午后花园，温婉的米色裙子的女人蹲在几米之外，张开怀抱等待着。  
小孩子永远不知道为什么几个哥哥吃穿用度都比自己粗糙，也不知道为什么妈妈会某一天离开后再也没有回来，不知道原来除了爸爸和佣人以外，家里的所有人都那么讨厌他。

正房生的小儿子。听起来多么可爱多么名正言顺，就有多么令人厌恶。

不过还好，现在又有人愿意这样抱着他了。林彦俊下巴抵在青年的肩窝里偷偷地笑，水汽朦胧中的眼角微微发红。

不过陈立农似乎以为他在发呆，颇有些不爽地把林彦俊又弄了一顿。折腾到凌晨才躺作一堆，就着一丝甜蜜的困意开始拉家常。

陈立农问：「阿爸什么时候回来？」虽然还没领证，不过陈立农的称呼早就偷偷改了。  
林彦俊每次听都会有些耳红，但也不纠正他，「一般是中午回来，早晨要做些检查，午饭阿爸不喜欢医院的餐，会赶回宅子里吃。」  
陈立农若有所思地点点头。  
「干什么？你要当二五仔闯空门？」林彦俊逗他。却没想到那人根本就是无赖作风，伸手就往他睡袍底下摸，也怪自己懒惰成性，总之是被人捏住了屁股。  
「闯一闯你这个空门还是没问题的。」陈立农笑眯眯的。  
「放开啦。」  
「不要。」

-  
胡作非为一整晚的后果就是林彦俊起床时楼里只有他一个人，佣人做好饭盖在了锅里温着，陈立农不知道跑哪里去了。

林帮主似乎已经回来了，专属司机正在花园里和家里最可爱的女佣聊天。林三的车刚刚开出去，估计是刚来看望了父亲又回去工作了。

他正出神地想着要购买怎样的男士对戒来求婚，门口忽然轻轻传来脚步声。

「你醒了？」陈立农走过来俯身从椅背后抱抱他，「好早，不用再休息下吗。」

林彦俊向来睡得不多，尤其和这人交往以来睡眠质量又很好，更不用睡太久。「还好……你去哪啦？」

说实话陈立农一进门时林彦俊就觉得奇怪了，他没见过这套衣服。

陈立农的穿衣风格一向是有逻辑的，比如工作穿正装，和林彦俊约会时穿运动款或休闲款，见长辈或回陈家时会稍微混搭，不那么隆重但也并不显得随意，比如衬衫加西装领针织衫。

而今天某人却穿了一身……青果领白毛衣，卡其面料熨得板正的裤子，白色的三叶草最基础款球鞋。看起来就像学校里温柔但可靠的学长，与黑道厮杀酒池肉林毫无关系，甚至不像一个应该出现在林帮掌权人宅子里的人。

林彦俊脑袋上顶着一个大大的惊叹号，「你去找阿爸了！」

学长的表情透露着被拆穿的尴尬，抿嘴笑的模样青涩极了，「是啊，我去请安了。要把人家小儿子拐跑，总不能又脏又丑地去吧。」

「哦。」林彦俊面无表情地徐徐开始脸红，转身上楼换衣服去了。

谁还不是个小鲜肉了，哼哼。

他在衣帽间挑要换的衣服，楼下传来陈立农喊他的声音，「我去看下阿妈，晚饭前回来！」  
林彦俊也跟着喊：「晚上吃鱼！」  
楼下的声音转移到了车库附近，「好！我很快回来！」  
吃鱼是第二开心的事，第一是还有陈立农给他挑刺。林彦俊快乐地嘿嘿笑。转念又想起昨晚陈立农说的旅游，于是换了一身平时不太穿的乖乖宝衣服找阿爸请假去了。

老头子刚吃过午饭，正被人扶着慢慢地走到花园里散步。见到乖巧打扮的林彦俊先是愣怔了几秒，随后无奈却又像是释然地笑了。

「阿爸，这次检查感觉怎样？」林乖宝赶紧替上去扶着，父子俩久违地在宁静午后一同消食散心，「气色蛮好的哦最近。」

林彦俊明里暗里一顿卖乖，看得林帮主又好气又好笑，「有什么事直接说！」

林彦俊不好意思地停了一会儿，接着说：「您上次不是问小陈，结婚的事情嘛……」结婚两个字极其微弱，而后又回归正常音量，「我朋友说哦，结婚之前一定要一起出去旅游一下，最好时间稍微长一点点，这样比较能看出来彼此是不是适合相处。」他观察着林帮主的脸色，「小陈不是昨天考完了嘛，我就说带他出去转转…所以跟您说一声，可以吗？」坚持把自己放在主动位上，是林彦俊作为男人的小尊严。

林爸爸停下脚步不语，林彦俊在一旁候着，有点小紧张。

忽然林爸爸转过头问他，「去哪玩想好了吗？」

他被打了个猝不及防，呆愣在原地：「欸、我…那个，陈立农说他带我去，我还……」

林爸爸拍他的头：「什么事都让小陈做！」林彦俊挽着他的肩撒娇，被父亲同意的快乐洋溢在脸上，笑得很灿烂。

小儿子从小跟在身边长大，林帮主怎么会不知道他以前有多独多戒备呢。现在却可以只因为人家一句话就莽莽撞撞跑来跟自己请假，连要去哪都不知道……林爸爸看着小儿子多年不见的真心笑着的小脸蛋，也跟着笑了起来。

或许小陈上午所说的真的是对的，林爸爸拍拍林彦俊的肩，「去吧。」

-  
航程并不久，不到三个小时飞机便平稳地降落在地面。  
在飞机上睡不着的娇气包一身的黑气压，被陈立农亲亲抱抱好一会儿才哄好。「这里是我老家，」陈立农说，「算是我的地盘啦，带你回来度假！」

他们连秘书和保镖都没有带，两个人拎着两个小箱子去坐了经济舱。陈立农自称非常会开车可以当司机，条件是林彦俊必须要坐在副驾驶。

第一天，回陈立农从小到大读的几所学校去参观。偶遇以前的老师，被询问婚期数次。陈立农谈笑自如，林彦俊微笑配合，一只手偷偷地捶他。  
第二天去了海边的一家温泉酒店，一边泡温泉一边看海，或许还能一边做点什么别的……  
第三天他们回了陈家在这里的老宅，拜访了前几天刚搬回来的陈妈妈。  
第四天、第五天……每一天都有新的惊喜，也都有那个人陪在身边。

足足玩了快一个月林彦俊才蓦然想起被自己抛在脑后的帮会事业，心中涌上一丝淡淡的疲累感。

他并不是一个争强好胜，或者说追逐名利的人。不想去争也不在乎新任帮主是谁，只是想要尽自己所能去帮父亲一些忙，在几个两面三刀的兄长面前争口气罢了。不过说起来，三哥最近常常去主宅的书房……

眼前忽然一片黑暗，然后那人又迅速收回了手，「在想什么？都不看我。」小桃派掌门人使出绝招嘟嘟桃脸，林彦俊无力招架。

「想……以后养狗还是养猫。」林彦俊拙劣地转移话题，没想到却大成功。爱宠人士陈立农先生一提这个话题就兴奋起来，表示最向往的配搭是两狗两猫，然后拉着林彦俊开始畅想和狗狗玩飞盘之类有趣的事。

林彦俊很快又彻底忘记了帮会这回事，开心系上安全带由陈司机带领前往柴犬咖啡厅。

「不想回去……」  
今天是旅行的最后一天，两人正开车前往机场。林彦俊在副驾驶上惨兮兮地假哭，「不想回去上班啦……」

陈立农左手稳稳地开着车，右手伸过来捏了捏他的脸：「某些人只是不想上班吧？」

「不似，」林小饼严肃摇头，「似不想回帮会丧班，想读研究所。」

这个话题还挺严肃的，陈立农抬手看了一眼腕表——离起飞还有两个多小时，于是车被停在路边的便利店门口，两个人下去一人买了杯奶茶。

「这边有几所大学的研究所还不错，像C大的工科和文科。」陈立农耐心地絮叨了一堆，看着对方半懂不懂地点头，好像没有跟上的样子。

「所以……」陈立农深吸一口气，「要不要住在这边？」

一瞬间他看见一双圆眼微微地放大，林彦俊惊呆了。  
「你的意思是，定居在这里？」

他有点紧张，「是、是啊。」  
然后紧张到开始自觉抖落家底。  
「可以先租房，等我法考证书下来之后我会去找工作，你安心准备考研究所……」最会甜言蜜语的法律高材生语无伦次起来。「我、我都准备好了！要不要搬过来？我是说，我们现在就可以不用回去，直接……我房子也租好了，还在领养网站上看了好几只狗狗，等你挑一下……」

林彦俊完全没想到这一出，被陈立农说得有些心动，但仍旧挂念着点什么。

「那我爸那边……？」他一瞬间福至心灵，「陈立农？你上次偷偷去找我爸是说这个事情？」

被真正拆穿的人哽着脖子不说话，手里拿的车钥匙都快被捏弯了，像个力气很大的小学生。

好半天陈立农之后说：「是、是又怎样，我跟你讲，你现在说话小心点林彦俊，你爸已经把你卖给我了，我现在是你的监护人知道吗？」然后他又像想起了什么至关重要的把柄，薄薄的单眼皮挑得老高，「我陪你、你你才睡得好，你要是不同意，我们就……」

他停顿下来，略显苦恼要怎么惩罚这个家伙，终于笃定地开口道：「我们就分房间睡觉！我还会锁门的，你不要不相信我跟你讲。」

眼前的笨蛋青年一直喋喋不休，逻辑颠三倒四，软硬兼施。  
「……」林彦俊吸光了最后一点甜味，捏扁了纸盒扔进垃圾桶。陈立农好像真的很紧张，被他这样寻常的动作吓到了，神经质地咬着空奶茶的吸管不松口。

他吸了吸鼻子，抬腿轻轻踢了那人一下，「喂。」

「房子……租在哪？带我去看看。」

「哦、哦好啊。」陈立农像是终于回神明白他的态度了，眼睛亮得可怕。故意说替他系安全带，借着暧昧的姿势用鼻尖去蹭他的，要亲不亲地逗林彦俊玩，被狠狠叼了一口然后作罢。

小陈司机的嘴角止不住地上扬，林少爷假装嫌弃地把头撇到另一边去看着窗外，面无表情十秒钟之后也忍不住笑了，像两只准备回家冬眠的小松鼠，一想到整个冬天都能和身边的人互相取暖就咧着门牙傻乐。

停靠在路边的车子缓缓掉头，与前往机场的闪烁车河相背而行。驶向的目的地或许并不完美，可新的生活总算是开始了。

END.


End file.
